parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Amzy Yzma Bros.
64 *Mario - Alex (Madagascar) *Donkey Kong - Otis (Barnyard) *Link - Squidward (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Samus - Angie (Shark Tale) *Yoshi - Mumble (Happy Feet) *Kirby - Bob (VeggieTales In The House) *Fox - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Pikachu - Hammy (Over The Hedge) *Jigglypuff - Heather (Over The Hedge) *Ness - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) *Captain Falcon - Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Luigi - Marty (Madagascar) *Master Hand - Plank-Ton (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out Of Water) Melee *Peach - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe Most Wanted) *Dr. Mario - Melman (Madagascar) *Bowser - Makunga (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Zelda - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Young Link - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Ganondorf - Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Sheik - Pearl (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Pichu - RJ (Over The Hedge) *Mewtwo - Verne (Over The Hedge) *Falco - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Ice Climbers - Ren & Stimpy *Marth - Chicken Joe (Surf's Up) *Roy - Cody (Surf's Up) *Mr. Game & Watch - B.O.B. (Monsters VS. Aliens) *Crazy Hand - Stinky Pete (Toy Story) Brawl *Wario - Maurice (Madagascar) *Diddy Kong - Freddy (Barnyard) *Toon Link - SpongeBob SquarePants *Lucario - Vincent (Over The Hedge) *Pokemon Trainer - Andy (Toy Story) *Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard - Ozzie, Lou and Tiger (Over The Hedge) *Meta Knight - Larry (VeggieTales In The House) *King Dedede - Ichabeezer (VeggieTales In The House) *Wolf - Wile E Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Lucas - Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) *Ike - Mikey (Surf's Up) *Zero Suit Samus - Lola (Shark Tale) *Olimar - Woody (Toy Story) *Pikmins - Aliens and Toys (Toy Story) *Pit - Flik (A Bug's Life) *R.O.B. - Wall-E *Solid Snake - Eddie (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Sonic The Hedgehog - Donkey (Shrek) *Tabuu - Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Rayquaza - Nuget (Over The Hedge) *Porky - Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) *Ridley - Rudy (Ice Age 3) *Meta-Ridley - Mama Dinosaur (Ice Age 3) *Galleom - Lotso (Toy Story 3) *Duon - Dirty Bubble (SpongeBob SquarePants) Wii U and 3DS *Rosalina and Luma - Audrey (The Lorax) and Bob the Minion (Despicable Me) *Bowser Jr. - Smart Weasel (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Larry, Morton, Wendy, Iggy, Roy, Lemmy and Ludwig - Captain Gutt, Squint, Flynn, Raz, Boris, Silas and Gupta (Ice Age:Continental Drift) *Greninja - Stella (Over The Hedge) *Robin (Male and Female) - Chicken Little and Abby Mallard (Chicken Little) *Lucina - Herself *Corrin (Male and Female) - Mr. and Mrs. Tweety (Chicken Run) *Palutena - Atta (A Bug's Life) *Dark Pit - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) *Alph - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Winged Pikmin - Booster and XR (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Villager (Male and Female) - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) and Dot (A Bug's Life) *Wii Fit Trainer (Male and Female) - Danny and Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Little Mac - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Miis - Minions (Despicable Me) *Duck Hunt (Dog and Duck) - Sid (Ice Age) and Pip (Barnyard) *Mega Man - Fish out of Water (Chicken Little) *Pac-Man - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Ryu - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Cloud - Blu (Rio) *Bayonetta - Jessica Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Doc Louis - Tow Mater (Cars) *Nabbit - Gopher (Barnyard) *Viridi - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Mumkhar - Plankton's Robot (SpongeBob SquarePants: Plankton's Robotic Revenge) *Yellow Devil - Anger (Inside Out) Alex the Lion (Madagascar).jpg|Alex as Mario Otis.jpg|Otis as Donkey Kong Squidward Tentacles in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie.jpg|Squidward as Link Angie05.jpg|Angie as Samus Mumble in Happy Feet.jpg|Mumble as Yoshi Bob does not like donuts.png|Bob as Kirby Bugs Bunny in Space Jam.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Fox Hammy in Over the Hedge.jpg|Hammy as Pikachu Heather-over-the-hedge-16.3.jpg|Heather as Jigglypuff Mike Wazowski in Monsters, Inc..jpg|Mike as Ness Kuzco in Kronk's New Groove.jpg|Kuzco as Captain Falcon Marty the Zebra (Madagascar).jpg|Marty as Luigi Plank ton spongebob.png|Plank-Ton as Master Hand Gia.jpg|Gia as Peach Melman the Giraffe (Madagascar).jpg|Melman as Dr. Mario Makunga.jpg|Makunga as Bowser Sandy Cheeks.png|Sandy Cheeks as Zelda Patrick Star (TV Series).jpg|Patrick Star as Young Link Plankton (TV Series).jpg|Plankton as Ganondorf Pearl Krabs.jpg|Pearl as Sheik RJ.jpg|RJ as Pichu Verne in Over the Hedge.jpg|Verne as Mewtwo Daffy Duck in Space Jam.jpg|Daffy Duck as Falco Ren&Stimpy.png|Ren & Stimpy as Ice Climbers Chicken Joe.jpg|Chicken Joe as Marth Cody Maverick.jpg|Cody as Roy Bob monsters vs aliens.png|B.O.B. as Mr. Game & Watch Stinky-pete-the-prospector-toy-story-2-1.89.jpg|Stinky Pete as Crazy Hand Maurice 01.jpg rgb.jpg|Maurice as Wario Freddy-the-ferret-barnyard-3.84.jpg|Freddy as Diddy Kong Image (1).png|SpongeBob SquarePants as Toon Link Vincent.jpg|Vincent as Lucario Andy toy story 3.png|Andy as Pokemon Trainer Ozzie-over-the-hedge-35.8.jpg|Ozzie as Squirtle Lou the Porcupine.jpg|Lou as Ivysaur Tiger in Over the Hedge.jpg|Tiger as Charizard Larry veggietales in the house.jpg|Larry as Meta Knight Ichabeezer veggietales in the house.jpg|Ichabeezer as King Dedede Wile E Coyote.png|Wile E Coyote as Wolf Sulley (Sullivan) in Monsters, Inc.jpg|Sulley as Lucas Mikey Abromowitz.png|Mikey as Ike Lola (Shark Tale).jpg|Lola as Zero Suit Samus Sheriff Woody.png|Woody as Olimar Aliens 2.png|Aliens and Toys as Pikmins Flik a bugs life.png|Flik as Pit WALL-E.jpeg|Wall-E as R.O.B. Eddie Valiant.jpg|Eddie as Solid Snake Donkey.png|Donkey as Sonic The Hedgehog Judge Doom.jpg|Judge Doom as Tabuu Nugent.jpg|Nuget as Rayquaza Leonard.jpg|Leonard as Porky Rudy.jpg|Rudy as Ridley Momma Dino (main).png|Mama Dinosaur as Meta-Ridley Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear.jpg|Lotso as Galleom Patrick-Man! 35.png|Dirty Bubble as Duon Audrey in The Lorax-0.jpg|Audrey as Rosalina Minions bob and his teddy bear.jpg|Bob as Luma Smarty.jpg|Smart Weasel as Bowser Jr. Captain-gutt-peter-dinklage-in-ice-age-continental.jpg|Captain Gutt as Larry Koopa Squint.jpg|Squint as Morton Koopa Jr. Flynn.jpg|Flynn as Wendy O. Koopa Raz.jpg|Raz as Iggy Koopa Dobson.jpg|Boris as Roy Koopa Silas.jpg|Silas as Lemmy Koopa Gupta.jpg|Gupta as Ludwig Von Koopa Stella in Over the Hedge.jpg|Stella as Greninja Chicken Little-0.jpg|Chicken Little as Robin (Male) Abby Mallard in Chicken Little.jpg|Abby Mallard as Robin (Female) Lucina_SSB4.png|Lucina as Herself Mr. Tweedy.jpg|Mr. Tweety as Corrin (Male) Mrs. Tweedy.jpg|Mrs. Tweety as Corrin (Female) Princess Atta in A Bug's Life.jpg|Atta as Palutena Heimlich.jpg|Heimlich as Dark Pit Buzz toy story 3.png|Buzz Lightyear as Alph Booster.jpg|Booster XR saluting.jpg|and XR as Winged Pikmin Roger Rabbit.png|Roger Rabbit as Villager (Male) Dot.png|Dot as Villager (Female) Danny cats don't dance.jpg|Danny as Wii Fit Trainer (Male) Sawyer Cat.jpg|Sawyer as Wii Fit Trainer (Female) Lightning McQueen in Cars.jpg|Lightning McQueen as Little Mac Kevin and his minions are celebrating.png|Minions as Miis Sid.jpg|Sid as Duck Hunt (Dog) Pip-the-mouse-barnyard-4.05.jpg|Pip as Duck Hunt (Duck) Fish-out-of-Water-chicken-little-23921083-300-400.jpg|Fish out of Water as Mega Man Red in The Angry Birds Movie.jpg|Red as Pac-Man Po in Kung Fu Panda.jpg|Po as Ryu Blu in Rio (2011).jpg|Blu as Cloud Jessica Rabbit in Who Framed Roger Rabbit.jpg|Jessica Rabbit as Bayonetta Mater in Cars.jpg|Tow Mater as Doc Louis Angelica-about-web.jpg|Angelica as Viridi Anger.jpg|Anger as Yellow Devil Category:Super Smash Bros Video Game Spoofs Category:Amzy Yzma Category:Super Smash Bros Video Game Spoof